


gravity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Underage Drug Use, high teens figure some stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re always being pulled into John’s orbit. </p><p>or</p><p>John's kinda dumb, but so is Dave. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> anti drug psa
> 
> also - "Unspoken" by Alex Burey is great to write to.

The thing about John is that he's a fucking idiot.

 

Like, you love him, obviously - that's not even a question. But the fact that he's a fucking idiot isn't up for debate, either.

 

When you ask if he wants to go see a movie sometime, he invites Jade and Rose. When you tell him he looks nice today, he gives you a friendly shove that isn't quite friendly enough.

 

Now, when you’re both a little bit (okay, maybe more than a little bit) high and you say “John, I love you,” he answers easily with a buck-toothed smile and an “I love you too, bro!”

 

You may be high as a kite and you may have forgotten how to eat, but one thing you're certain of is that he doesn't mean the kind of love that you do. You huff in frustration, fruitlessly shoving a handful of chips against your lips.

 

Is this eating? You can't remember. But you're fairly certain food is supposed to actually go into your mouth. Too bad you can't feel your face. Where is your mouth again?

 

_Fuck it._

 

You grumble as John and Vriska taste-test each other’s drinks next to you.

 

The room is dark and cloudy with smoke. You and John are sitting on the floor up against a wall between two bookshelves full of Equius’s horse figurines.

 

You try not to judge. Besides, horse figurines aside, his house is really optimal for this sort of thing. Pretty out of the way, so getting a noise complaint is unlikely, but also fucking huge. You’re pretty sure half the school is here, including some seniors. Speaking of which, Meenah and Latula are quite the spectacle, dancing in slow motion on top of a pool table.

 

Anyway.

 

The speakers vibrate with every beat, a steady pulse in a basement full of not-so-steady teens. Tacky christmas lights are strung up all along the walls and ceiling, blues and reds and greens dancing over John’s almond brown skin.

 

_John._

 

It feels like he's all you can focus on, even when Terezi stumbles over and shakes you to ask if you want to play a game of “not my house” with her and Karkat. You feel your lips and tongue form the word “no”, but you can't hear your own voice. John’s smile is mesmerizing. And he's not even looking at you.

 

Jade moves her head around in your lap - you had forgotten she was there. You look down and see a mess of dark brown tangles covering your legs. You tap her shoulder and she turns lazily, revealing her blissed-out, happy face. Her glasses have pressed a red line into her nose and cheek where she had been lying on them. You gently take them off for her and put them on the shelf next to you.

 

“Thanks, Dave,” she giggles, rubbing her red eyes and relaxing against you. Something about Jade always manages to warm you from the inside out.

 

“Ain’t no thang,” you tell her, ruffling her hair. She passes the fuck back out instantly. You look back at John and the only thing you can see is his smile. It takes up his entire face.

 

If Jade is a hearth that warms you from the inside out, John is a raging inferno that starts in your heart and burns you up like parchment. Just in a nice, romantic way that doesn't result in your immediate death. But, judging by the way your heart stutters and your brain stops functioning when he's around, your immediate death seems like it could be a very real possibility after all.

 

“Dave, Dave,” he laughs, swaying even though he's sitting down, his arm coming around your shoulders. Vriska is gone; you guess she must have moved on to harass someone else.

 

John moves in close. “Imagine if the whoooole universe,” he stretches the arm not around you out in front of him and gestures to an imaginary horizon, his fingers wiggling, “was, like, a frog,” he says mystically.

 

A dumbfounded laugh shoots past your lips. “Dude what?” you ask, leaning in closer. To hear him over the music, you tell yourself. “A frog?”

 

John is laughing, nose wrinkled, eyes screwed shut, forehead against yours. He swings his previously outstretched arm around so his palm smacks against the floor in an effort to steady himself. “I don't know! It just...popped into my brain! Like, what if the universe was a frog?”

 

You both start laughing uncontrollably. Jade pinches your thigh, you assume because she wants you to stop moving, but you ignore her.

 

“So? What if?” you ask.

 

“What if what?” he answers.

 

You snicker.

 

“You are,” you begin as you inhale deeply, the vanilla-scented mist from Vriska’s e-cig (that fucking tool) and the unmistakable smell of weed and sweat filling your lungs, “so fucking high.”

 

That makes John laugh even harder, shoulders quaking and voice going hoarse. He almost collapses right on top of Jade, who is still somehow snoring in your lap, and as much as you love her, you think you’d prefer it if John were in her position right now.

 

Besides, someone's gonna trip over her mile-long legs if she stays passed out on the floor for much longer.

 

You text Rose while John leans back against the wall, humming along to the music.

 

**turntechGodhead >>> tentacleTherapist**

 

**TG:** yo 

 

**TT:** Yo. 

 

**TG:** jade is in a coma on my lap rn 

**TG:** move her pls 

 

**TT:** Is she getting in the way of you flirting with John? 

 

**TG:** fuck you 

**TG:** yes 

 

**TT:** I’m coming. 

 

You slide your phone into your pocket (with mild difficulty - your hands are shakey) and sigh, trying to remember what you and John had been talking about. Frogs? You think so.

 

“Dave,” you hear him say before you can start another conversation yourself. “Dave, you - you have a great nose.”

 

Your lips quirk into a smile. _What does that even_ **_mean_ ** _?_ “Yeah?”

 

John’s head lolls forward in a lethargic nod. “Mm. And nice lips, too.”

 

That gets to you a little bit. You're hit with a dizzy spell. “Really?”

 

John giggles. “Really.”

 

You don't know exactly how it happens, but suddenly John has taken Jade’s place in your lap, arms wrapped around your middle, face pressed into your belly. You find yourself running your fingers through his hair. You hope you’re not pulling it; your fingertips are numb so you can't really tell.

 

“Love you,” you say again. You don't mean to say it, but it just slips out like a breath of air, and evaporates in the warm atmosphere that follows John wherever he goes. He kicks his legs and squeals in response. He pulls back just enough so you can see his smiling face. You fall a little harder.

 

“Why d’you keep saying that?” he asks, blue eyes shining. A part of you thinks _shit, he's onto me_. But most of you feels compelled to be honest. You see his smile and those eyes and you feel like you want to tell him everything; like you're overflowing. You almost want to take off your sunglasses, just to see him better.

 

“Because I do,” you say and shrug and smile. A cool guy like you rolls with the punches. You try to will away the heat pooling in your cheeks. A bead of sweat forms at your hairline.

 

_Guh._

 

Your eyes fall shut. You wonder if he’ll get it, and what it would change if he does. You figure it doesn't matter, as long as you can still be together like this. _It doesn't matter_ , you tell yourself.

 

You feel your glasses being pushed up into your hair and open your eyes. John is staring up at you in wonder, eyes ten times brighter now. Everything else is blurry - the music, the lights, the people - but John’s smile is clear, unmistakable.

 

You’ve told him you love him before, and every time he's smiled kindly, but this is different.

 

“Your eyes are so pretty, Dave,” he mumbles, his front teeth catching on his bottom lip when he grins wider. He trails his hands down the sides of your face until they’re cupping either side of your jaw. You feel yourself being pulled in.

 

You’re always being pulled into John’s orbit.

 

Your lips touch and your whole body starts buzzing to life. Your arms wrap around him as tight as you can manage. You are certain this is the most high you've ever felt, and it's not because of the weed.

 

You feel John trying to mouthe something against your lips. You pull back, fighting the smile trying to take over your face. “What?”

 

“Love you, too,” John sighs, long skinny arms coiling around your neck, bringing you closer. “Like, in a gay way.”

 

 _Holy shit_ , you think. Every moment of doubt, of self-loathing, of hopelessness flashes in your mind for a split second, and then disappears.

 

“Full homo?” you ask, starting to smile. You ignore the tears welling in your eyes.

 

John’s grin is angelic; enlightening. John Egbert smiles the way the moon shines in the dark.

 

“All of the homo,” he says, laughing.

 

You think back to how he had said ‘I love you, too, bro!’ earlier that night. You think maybe all this time you’ve been a fucking idiot, too.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's that.
> 
> cry with me about johndave at luftballons99.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. for those who don't know: "not my house" is a shitty party game where you hide the host's personal belongings around their house, e.g. putting toilet paper rolls in their freezer


End file.
